


Their universe

by Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Wedding, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU piece set on the premise that Mulder returned from Oregon and was not captured by Aliens, also Scully is not prego... yet. Each piece is told from Scully's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never written a birthday fic before. So here is my attempt. This is also my first attempt at a really long one chapter story and M action for this fandom. Tell me how I did, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Now you've reduced me to begging, not cool. (;

Her Day

I wake up and turned to look at the clock: three in the morning, on the 23rd of February. It was my birthday. I never could sleep in on my birthday; not for as long as I could remember. I roll out of bed and got ready for the day. I took a shower and got dressed in my pale blue scrubs. I ate a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and fried ham (lean). I know that this was the only meal I’d get to eat until, maybe if I was lucky, this evening. As I ate I went over what I expected to do today.

My mother would call sometime around lunch or as I left for work and we would make tentative plans for the weekend to celebrate my birthday. I would do rounds, maybe a surgery or two (if I was lucky) and the other half of my shift in the ER. I would sit by myself in the cafeteria during my meager lunch break; if I got one. After work I would come home to my Georgetown apartment and check my emails; there would be one from Mulder, there usually was.

Mulder… How I missed him. It had been several months since he came back and they closed the X-Files. He spent the summer months closing his apartments and selling some of his parent’s property. He sold his Father’s house in the vineyard and his mother’s house on the coast, as well as their vacation home in Quonochontaug, Rhode Island. He had told me that he was going back to school, or more specifically he was going back to Oxford. He wanted to get a Ph.D. in Childhood and adolescent Psychology. He wanted his emphasis to be children and young adults so he could keep what he was good at and still get away from law enforcement and profiling as much as possible. He had left in the Middle of September and was not due back until June; that is, if he came back. He had to come back, he just had to.

So Mulder would send me an email like he did at Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year’s. He would tell me Happy Birthday and how much he missed me and how his classes were going. He would tell me how much he wanted to say certain words in his email but refrained because those words should be spoken and not typed the first time they were exchanged; so he would wait until he saw me. And he would sign his letter as Fox, because even though he still doesn’t like that name he thinks that it was time we started calling each other by our first names instead of our last; after all we were no longer with the FBI.

While calling him Fox might take some getting used to I love the jolt to my heart that I get every time that I read my name; _Dana_ every time I read one of his missives. I am already counting down the time until he comes home to me.

I see that it was almost time for me to leave for my shift at the hospital so I cleared up my mess, gathered my keys and phone and left my apartment. On my way down the hall towards the elevator, my phone went off; and sure enough, it was my Mother.

“Dana! Happy Birthday Hon! I was thinking that we could get together this weekend for lunch. Charlie will be here as will Tara and Matthew.”

“Thank you Mom. And sure that sounds great. But why no Bill?” I ask as the elevator opened to let me off at the bottom floor as I walked out the door and to my car.

“He is on a tour; it should last until about the middle of March. So Tara and Matthew came by themselves and are staying for about two weeks. And Charlie is down here for a visit. So with the three of them in attendance we thought we would throw a little birthday celebration for you. So you are still planning on coming this weekend right?”

Of course (curse my luck) the one time Bill is not around, but the rest of the family is; Mulder would have to be in England. I was almost to the hospital. “Yea, sure mom, I’ll be there. Hey look; I am almost at work now so I have to go.”

“OK Dana, see you this weekend.” Mom disconnected and I put my phone into the pocket of my scrubs and parked the car in spot 42; reserved for Dr. Dana K. Scully. I got out of my car, lock it and make my way into the hospital. I stop in the locker rooms to drop off my purse and grab my lab coat. Next stop was the Doctor’s Break Room to clock in. After I clocked in I made my way up to the fourth floor: the Children’s Ward; and started my rounds.

The days were always like this: mornings with the children and afternoons in the ER. At least here I worked at the ER and was not a patient or the next of kin to a patient; that was some relief. The day went by slowly with various docs and nurses wishing me a happy birthday. All I wanted to do was get home and read my emails (or one particular email from one particular person). Finally! It was seven in the evening and I was released from duty. Nothing more than a few broken bones and twisted ankles came in today and all of my kids are recovering from surgery without complications.

I went back into the break room and clocked out. I poured myself a glass of water and drowned it in one big gulp. Then I went back to the locker room and changed into the street clothes that I had worn yesterday (being too tired to change back into them yesterday and just went straight home); I put up my lab coat, grabbed my purse and was out the door. The ride home was swift; I listened to the radio; I don’t recall what was being played, the music just served as white noise for me.

I got to my apartment and closed and locked the door behind me. I went into the kitchen and started to boil water. While the water was boiling I went into my room and changed back into the old pair of volleyball shorts and one of Mulder’s dress shirts that he didn’t bring with him when he left. It still smelled like him. I made myself some tea and went over to my computer. I started it up and sipped my tea while I waited for it to warm up. Once it did I immediately went to check my email. I had a couple from various solicitors (I put those in to trash bin on my computer), a couple from various relatives including my sixteen year old cousin who turned 17 in three days. And aha! Finally! An email from one Fox “Mantle” Mulder. I eagerly clicked it open and began to read.

 

                                                                My _Dearest Dana,_

_I miss you something terrible. Sorry did that sound British to you? Anyways, my classes                                                 are good, the roommates have not killed each other (that is a miracle in itself), and the food is          still the same as it was last time I was here. I have waited to send this email until now so it would    show up on your Birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish I could be there right now to hold       you and tell you happy birthday to your face instead of here in an email. But I want you to do              something for me.  I want you to picture that night on the baseball field for me Dana. Picture my             arms wrapped around you as we fought for the middle of the bat. Can you see it in your mind,                 Dana? Now picture me standing right behind you. Imagine me putting my arms on your               shoulders and running my hands down your arms and back up to wrap around your waist. Your            head falls back to lean against my chest and we just stand there; at peace, in peace, of peace._

Now when I got to that part I started picturing what he told me; now to be fair to me I would have anyways, I mean I would have thought of that night and the night when he gave me the Apollo key chain. I wished he was here with me. I wished it so bad that I really imagined that he was there with me. He put his hands on my shoulders and used his thumbs to start working away the tight muscle and he moved them down my arms still keeping his light massage going. He reached my hands and squeezed them for a moment before moving back up; his hands reached my elbow before they slipped around my waist they were warm and strong and soothing. I leaned into his touch.

Wait, wait a minute . . . My stool should have knocked me flat on my back had I leaned that far into empty air!

As if reading my thoughts the arms around me loosened enough to allow me to turn around. Slowly I spun around on the stool and found myself staring into hazel eyes flecked with forest green. I could always manage to lose myself in those eyes if I stared long enough. Mulder was here. He was here with me. A smile formed on my face as tears of joy ran down my face. Without saying a word he wiped my tears away from my face with his thumbs. Just as silently he bent his head and captured my lips with his. The kiss he gave me was sweet and tender. The kiss I gave him back was another matter entirely. My kiss exuded joy at having him back. It spoke of never letting him go again. But most of all it spoke of Love. Almost without thinking we both opened our mouths and deepened the kiss. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. I twisted my arms around his neck letting my fingers tangle in his hair. We continued to kiss until we were dizzy from lack of oxygen; we pulled back at the same time at rested our foreheads together while taking big breaths of air.

I still didn’t believe that he was here with me. My hands came up and traced his cheeks, nose, eyebrows and lips. Then I moved to follow the line of his jaw down his throat and across his shoulders and chest until I found his heart. His heart was pounding in his rib-cage. Mine was too. I kissed him again and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hoisted me into his arms as he carried me to my bedroom.

He put me down near the head of my bed and continued to kiss me as he undid the buttons on my shirt. My own hands undid my skirt and let it pool at my feet. I stepped out of my shoes as I stepped out of my skirt. My hands then started to un-tuck his t-shirt and pull it over his head. By this time he has managed to get my shirt off and I am only in my bra and panties. He moves his hand up and down my spine as he places kisses along my neck as I undo his jeans and let them slide down his frame. He reaches behind me and undoes my bra and I shrug it off of myself. I push him onto the bed and rid myself of my panties. I climb in the bed after him pull his boxers off of him, freeing his erection.

I start to place kisses up his body, starting at his hips. I make my way up his chest; stopping to tease his naval and his nipples. Finally I make it to his shoulder, where it meets his neck. I gather a bit of his skin into my mouth and nibble on it. He groans loudly and I can feel it vibrating down his body to mine. So I release his skin (I didn’t quite give him a love bite) and continue on my journey; kissing my way up his neck to his ear. I give his ear a little attention, sucking on the lobe and circling the shell with my tongue. I move to his cheek, then his temple to his eyelids then to his other temple and cheek before kissing his nose and finally his lips.

He is going nuts (pun fully intended) by this point. So when I kiss his lips, he pulls my leg over his to where I am straddling him. I don’t mind at all; in fact this is glorious. I moan into our kiss. He moves me onto my back as he settles between my thighs again.

“I missed you.” The words are out of my mouth before he can claim my lips in another searing kiss.

“Happy Birthday Dana.” He tells me before covering my lips with his and pushing himself inside me. I groan, the sound being muffled by our kiss. He gets all the way in and pauses, allowing us both to adjust. After all it had been a long 5 months or so without each other; and while that was nothing to the 7 years of our partnership, once we truly started our relationship we needed to at least see the other person, even if it was only see, every day.

After a few minutes he stated moving inside me; pulling almost all the way out slowly before diving back in at a faster pace. I met him stroke for stroke with my hips. Soon though I needed more so I wrapped my legs high on his ribs, allowing him deeper penetration I sighed it was so good. Very soon I could feel the start of my orgasm building in my lower stomach.

He started to move without a rhythm, because he was close as well. I cupped his face in my hands and brought his mouth down to my left breast. He brought my nipple into his mouth as he laved attention on it. He then switched to the other breast. This brought us both closer to the edge. I could feel it building in me and I knew that if I wanted to, I could let go right now and come. But I wanted him with me.

I drag his face away from my breasts and to my mouth. After kissing him for a long time, it felt like, he pulled away to catch his breath.

“With me?” I question him both with my eyes and out loud. He nodded and grunted, too far gone for the rational thought process required to form words to answer me.

I let go and felt him come with me as we went over the edge of reason and ecstasy.

 

Later after we had both caught our breath, he lay on his back and I was on my side cuddled into him with my head on his chest. One of his arms was around my shoulders holding me to him, and the other hand moved through my hair. One of my arms was under the both of us while the other was across his torso; pulling him closer to me like he pulled me closer to him. I had one leg down straight near his, while my other leg was thrown across his thighs.

I felt him place kisses into my hair before moving to my temple. I lift my head up so he could kiss my lips. Our kiss quickly heats up and I make to roll on top of him, but he stops me and moves me back into his side.

“Whoa there. We need to wait a little while more. Besides I just like lying here kissing you.”

“I love you Fox Mulder.” I tell him giggling before I bury my face in his neck.

“I love you too Dana Scully.” He tells me before kissing the top of my head again. We just lay there in the silence, enjoying being in the other’s arms. I don’t want to bring up this conversation but I have to know how long he is here for. I need to know how long I’ll have with me. So I take a very deep breath before I ask him and I know he knows the question is coming. We after have that kind of communication that doesn’t require words.

“How Long?” My eyes start to tear up at the thought of him leaving for another year or more. He moves me to where I am lying on top of him so we don’t have to crane to see the other’s eyes.

“Long enough.” A usual cryptic answer. I sigh and he seems to realize that I needed to know.

“I finished talking all the pre-reqs for my classes to get the certificate for my specialty; it helped that I already have a masters in Psychology. Now with these classes it will be a Ph.D. I need to go back and complete this semester but you have me for a week until I need to return. Then I will be back by the end of June, beginning of July at the latest.”

“How long are you gone for after the summer?”

“I was going to complete everything over in England, but about three months into the semester I realized that I missed you too damn much. So I told my advisor that I was returning to the States for the summer and that I wasn’t returning. He gave me three different Universities I could transfer to without losing any credits. My choices were Georgetown, Yale or New York. I chose Georgetown. So after this semester, you won’t be able to get rid of me; if you want me that is?”

“So I currently get your presence for a week then I get you until the end of time?” I replied a smile on my face.

“Does that mean that you’ll have me?” He replied, hope shinning in his eyes.

Poor man, he actually thought that I would say no. He doesn’t know that of course I would have him, he is my entire existence. Without him I would have nothing.

“Of course I’ll have you, you silly man.” I tell him with new tears springing to my eyes. But these are tears of joy, nothing else. “Is this your way of proposing to me . . . Fox?” It still felt weird to finally have his permission to call him by his given name, after all this time. But yet at the same time it felt right. Mulder was a name one called their partner; Fox was a name you called your husband, at least in private.

“Is this your way of saying yes?” He countered me a smile threatening to split his face in two. “Because yes I am asking.”

“My answer is yes, Fox.” Was I all I had time to get our before his head lifted from the bed and grabbed my lips in another searing kiss. I gave myself into the kiss and raised myself up from his body until I had my knees and hands supporting my weight without breaking the kiss. One of my hands trailed down his neck to his chest. From there in went to one of his nipples were it teased it to a point before repeating the process. My hand trailed lower on his abdomen to his newly grown erection. I started to stroke and pump his erection when we broke the kiss for air. Taking in panting breaths I moved my head down to his neck. When I found his pulse point I started to suck, lick and bite there until I had given him a love bite.

I continued to tend to his erection until his hand stopped me. I looked up at him from his neck and his eyes told me that he wanted me in him, not stroking him with my hand. I gave him a very large grin and raised myself back over him on my knees and used the hand that had been stroking him to guide him to my entrance. Very slowly I sank down onto him, _very slowly._  Once I was ready I started to move my hips in a slow circle before sliding up and back down; only to repeat the process. Soon his hands settled on my hips and help me lift myself up. Very soon I can feel my orgasm building and a few minutes later I came. The spasms overtake me and as I scream his name he flips me onto my back and begins to pound into me to find his own release.

Minutes later I can feel his erection pulse and a few strokes later he comes. I let him rest his weight on top of me again. And we both doze.

 

Hours later I woke, curled into his side again, hungry. He is still awake.

“What time is it?” I ask him in a groggy voice, I must have been out longer then I thought.

“4 AM. Why?”

“I’m hungry, I didn’t get to eat. I came home and checked my emails. And you know the rest.” I grin up at him.

“Do you want something to eat now or can you wait a few hours and I’ll take you to breakfast?”

“Hmmmmmmmm. I can wait.” I tell him. “Hey, I’m going over to see my mom later today. Want to come?”

“I never say no to seeing your mom, Dana. Anyone else going to be there?”

“Tara and Matthew are there, but Bill is out at sea for a few more months. And Charlie will be there.” I tell him with a smile; I knew it was going to surprise my mom when she saw Fox and heard our news. Speaking of news. “So we are really engaged now. I can’t believe it. Do you have a ring?”

“No I looked, but nothing stood out. So maybe today we could go look before we head to your mother’s?”

“That sounds perfect. You know that she’s your mother too now right?”

“Actually, my mind didn’t get that far really. I’m still shocked that you said yes.”

“Why are you shocked Fox?” I asked, surely he knew what he meant to me.

“Well first I was shocked that I even wanted to marry you; I always assumed that I would be a playboy type all my life. Then I didn’t think that you would want to marry me, sleep with me and love me, yes; but not marry me. So our conversation last night/early this morning shocked me.” He told me and I was glad that it wasn’t some big self-degrading issue, but a simple matter of who he thought he would be in life.

“Mulder look at me.” I told him looking at him; I waited until he met my eyes before continuing. “You Mulder are my life. You are my entire existence. I need you like air, like you need me. We are co-dependent on each other. Never doubt that. My love for you is one of the strongest forces out there in nature. I will gladly tie myself to you in any way I can.” I pressed a kiss to his lips as I finished.

“And I believe you. Know that I feel the same about you. What I said to you in the Hallway outside my apartment before you were stung and again when you saved me is all true. Was true back then and is still true now.” He kissed me again and I settled back into my spot on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. “What kind of ring would you like? Money is no issue.”

I thought for a moment to bring back one of my fantasies of when we were married and started talking to him in a dreamy voice as I described the ring I was wearing.

“The ring will sit with the wedding band we wear. The ring will be a single princess cut diamond surrounded by two sapphires that are also princess cut. The wedding band is white gold with more sapphires dotting it. The bands are white gold, not normal gold. I never liked that kind of gold on engagement and wedding rings.” I hoped he could see the ring as I saw it in my head.

“That sounds lovely. You might want to write it down before we go. Do you want to go back to sleep or do something else?”

“I don’t think that I can sleep anymore, but I don’t think that I’m ready for another round so soon; as much as I want to.” I told him.

“Okay, next question. Want to get out of bed now or later?”

“Do you have something planned?”

“Nope.” He answered.

“Then stay in bed for another couple hours. Most stores won’t be open until ten-ish or so. So we should leave the apartment for breakfast at about 8. Gives us time to get there and take our time eating then look at rings for a couple hours. We should head to my mother’s at about 1 at the latest.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He reaches over and sets the alarm for 7 o’clock then snuggles back in the bed with me. A few minutes later I start to shiver a little, so he brings up the blankets that we managed to push down the bed last night up around us.

I thought that I would stay awake in his arms, but once I started to warm up I drifted off to sleep.

 

The sound of the alarm woke me. I was still curled around Mulder. I thought he was asleep; until I felt his hand stroking up and down my spine. I lifted my head from his chest to look at him. When he saw that I was awake he gave me a smile before lightly pressing our lips together in a sweet kiss.

“Good morning.” He told me when we broke apart.

“Yes it is a good morning. Good morning to you too, my love.”

“I will never tire of hearing you call me that.” He told me before giving me another kiss. He rolls onto his side, continuing to kiss me. I lay there in his arms with our legs tangled together kissing him until I ran out of breath. Pulling out of his kiss I stood up. I pulled him up with me and led him to my bathroom where I turned on the shower.

“Did you bring clothes with you?” I asked him.

“Yes I did. I hid them in the kitchen, in a bag. Let me go grab the bag and put it on the bed.” He ran form the room and returned a few minutes later with his razor in hand. By this point the water was warm enough, so we hopped in the shower. I started to wash my hair as he did his. We took turns rinsing. I moved on to conditioner when he stopped my hands and took over. Massaging my scalp as he went; it felt heavenly. He rinsed my hair out then turned to himself. I would have returned the favor but he was too tall and I didn’t want to slip on the wet tile. So after he rinsed it out I grabbed the body wash and a wash cloth and started washing his chest. He seemed to enjoy it. When I was finished he rinsed and I started on myself. I rinsed myself off as he stepped out. He wrapped a towel around him as I watched from the shower. He went over to my sink and started to shave. I did the same thing in the shower with my legs. We were both done at the same time. I quickly dried myself off and wrapped another towel around my head to wring out my hair. I stepped into the bedroom with Fox behind me. We dressed in peace. Then I returned to the bathroom to blow dry my hair and put on my make-up. He joined me as I started to brush my teeth.

Finally we were done. Dressed in casual clothes we left the apartment. Wordlessly I handed him my keys and he hopped in the driver’s side and we drove to a quiet dinner for breakfast.

An hour and half later, we paid for our food and walked across the street to a small set of shops. We saw three different jewelry stores just starting to open. We went in to one and spent 45 minutes looking for the right ring; we didn’t find it. So we moved on to the next one. We found one that was similar, but it had emeralds instead of sapphires. So we moved on to the third and there it was sitting in the window. It was exactly like the ring I had envisioned and told Fox about.

I had a huge grin on my face as Fox talked to the store owner. He picked out the ring from the display and sized me up. The ring was in my size. The store owner didn’t want to part with the ring until he got his next batch of rings to fill out the spot. Fox offered him twice the money that the ring was worth. He accepted with a smile on his face. Fox handed over half of it in cash and set up monthly payments to pay off the rest. The owner placed the ring in a box and handed it over to him. Both of us were grinning like fools as we left the store and headed back to the car. Before I got in the car he stopped me.

“You know we are engaged. Do you want the ring now, or should I re-propose at your mother’s?”

“I want it now. I can’t wait.” So he placed the ring on my finger and we headed to my mother’s house for lunch.

 

 We reached my mother’s house soon and before we stepped out I leaned over and gave Fox a kiss.

“She doesn’t know you’re here does she?”

“Nope. I told no one that I was coming back besides the guys. They were the ones who picked me up from the airport, so I could surprise you.”

“So I can surprise her at least once. Do we want to tell them about our engagement today?” I asked; I was really excited about telling my mom I was getting married to Fox. She after all is the only other person who is allowed to call him Fox.

“Yes we can, but not all at once. That’ll shock her. And I kind of want to ask for her blessing. I feel like I need to do that. So please can I re-propose to you? To make her happy that she got to see it. And I think that it will be a better story to tell people. I mean telling someone I never actually asked you and got down on one knee, but we beat around the bush of the issue after sex doesn’t sound quite so romantic.”

“What if she says no?”

“Then we elope. Either way we are tying ourselves together. I just want to be a, gentlemen, for lack of a better word.”

“Okay Fox.” I slid off my ring and handed it to him and he slipped it back into the box and put the box in his pocket.

We both got out of the car and he grabbed my hand as we walked up the steps to the front door. I knocked at the door and it was answered by Tara. She smiled at me and Fox. I gave her a wink when she noticed our joined hands as we walked in the door.

“Mom! Dana’s here.” She yelled, instantly getting that we wanted to surprise her with Fox. I guessed she was in the kitchen getting the finishing touches on the lunch we were having. However after Tara finished yelling I heard movement from the dining room. She came out and gave a squeal when she saw Fox. She rushed over to us and brought us into a huge hug. She let us go then noticed us holding hands.

“I always knew there was something going on between you two. How long?”

“Well we told each other after I came back from England shortly before our Hollywood Adventure. But it was more of a fact that we knew what the other felt, but because of our jobs and partnership we couldn’t do anything. But after our return from Bellefleur, Oregon I realized that I needed her. I had already found the truth about my sister, which was the point of me staying on the X-Files. So we closed her down and left the FBI. Which you already knew; but I decided to go back to school and I needed money to do that. So I sold my parent’s houses and my apartment. I lived with Dana until I left for Oxford. I have considered her my girlfriend ever since, though ‘girlfriend’ seems rather high school to me.”

“I’m happy for you both. Now come on into the living room.” She pulled us both into the living room before retreating back into the dining room. Matthew stood up and gave me a hug.

“Happy Birthday Aunt Dana.” He whispered to me.

“Thank you Mattie.” I told him hugging him back. When I let him go he went back to the couch as another red head came up to me, my brother Charlie.

Charlie was a stocky sort compared to Fox’s and Bill’s lanky frame. But where Charlie lacked height he made up for in muscle. He had broad shoulders and large calf muscles. His hair was the classic Scully red and his eyes were brown like mom’s eyes instead of blue like dad’s eyes. He wrapped me in a hug and I let go of Fox to hug him back. Once he set me back down I took Fox’s hand again and pulled him closer to me.

“Charlie, this is Fox. Fox is my partner, boyfriend, or significant other, whatever you want to call him. Fox this is my younger brother, Charlie.” The two men shook hands, both eyeing the other. Finally they pulled back and Charlie gave me a smile. He was nowhere near as tense as Bill would be, and I for one was happy that he wasn’t.

We sat down on the couch and Fox pulled me onto his lap where I sat comfortably until the food was ready. We all sat at the table and Fox helped bring in the food from the kitchen. I assumed this was where and when he was going to ask my mom for her blessing to re-propose to me. But I would have to wait until after we had finished eating to find out.

The food was delicious, as always. And I had cut up all my food to fork sized pieces so I could hold Fox’s hand as we ate. My mom seemed to love this; I loved it too. After dessert (a strawberry Jell-O and pretzel dish) was served and devoured we grabbed glasses of water and made our way back into the living room to open presents. I sat on the floor against Fox’s legs while everyone else sat on the couch; except Mattie, he sat next to me so he could pass me my presents. The first one he handed me was from him. I opened the thin envelope to find a gift card to Barnes & Nobles and a picture of Moby Dick.

“Dad said that was your favorite book and he says that I am good at drawing animals so I drew you it.” He told me. I gave him another hug. He then passed me Tara’s and Bill’s gift. They had gotten me new sheets. They were Egyptian cotton in a dark green color that I loved. Thanking Tara as Mattie handed me Charlie’s gift. Charlie had gotten me a bunch of CDs that we used to have on vinyl and cassette tape. I gave him a big grin and looked through the CDs.

“I didn’t know what kind of music you listen to now, but I remembered that you always loved these as a kid.” He told me.

“Thank you Charlie, they’re wonderful.”

Next is Mom’s gift. Mattie passes me a large bag and I happily tear into the tissue paper. I find some small sample candles in my favorite scents. “I thought you might like the small size, the others were huge.” Also in the bag are a couple packages of my favorite tea and other tea drinking supplies. And last but not least there was a picture of a new stereo for the apartment. “I was over for New Year’s and you stereo was so old, I didn’t know if it worked at all so I went and got you a new one.”

“It’s perfect Mom. The old one crapped out on me last week while I was cleaning the kitchen. I just didn’t want to go out and get a new one.”

Finally it was Fox’s turn. I lean my head on his knees so I can look back at him.

“Fox, did you bring a gift for Dana?” My mom asked. I didn’t know what Fox told her but I knew that he asked. So I decided that I play along like I have no clue what he’s doing. Mulder must have seen this in my face because he gave a slight nod of his head.

“He’s here Mom. That’s my gift, he’s my gift.”

“Now Dana, did you really think that I would surprise you on your birthday with no gift?” He winked at him. Before stepping over me and motioning for me to take his spot. So I sat down on the couch and he kneeled in front of me. I smiled at him as he took my hands in his.

“Dana Scully, I told you years ago in my hallway that you kept me grounded, that you saved me. You did that as my partner and as my friend. I told you not even a year later in that same hallway that you were my constant. Throughout these last 8 years or so you have always been there. For me and for the work. And now you and I are where we are supposed to be; together as a couple, not working partners. Even though I have not physically been with you this last 7 months or so. I am always in your heart. I hope to stay there forever. Dana, Will you marry me?” He let go of my hand at this point and reached into his pocket to pull out the ring.

Even though I knew it was coming, his speech still brought me to tears. I couldn’t speak so I nodded yes with tears running down my cheeks and a smile on my face. He slipped the ring on my finger before sweeping me up in his arms bridal style and spinning me around. I put my arms around his neck to support myself as I laughed. He stopped spinning but didn’t put me down. He just stared into my eyes until I leaned forward and kissed him.

I will marry the man I love. The man I have loved for many years. The man I would do, give or be anything for. And he wants me to be his wife, his life like I am his. I could do this.


	2. His Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the universe; still from Scully's POV. Scully takes a trip to England to surprise Fox at Oxford. Definitely rated Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a sequel to Her Day. It’s still told from Dana’s perspective but is about surprising him over his spring break. I have no idea when Oxford has Spring break but I know when I have spring break. Remember this story’s universe is AU and in place of season 8. Mulder came back with Skinner and they closed the X-files, Dana never became pregnant. And remember this is early 2001, 9/11 has not happened yet, and I don’t think I’ll ever have it happen in this universe, too depressing to write about. This will be quite a bit longer than the previous piece, I want to cover some depth about the wedding plans, because this is not the last piece of this universe. R&R!

His Surprise

I sat at my computer reading my email from Fox. Ever since he surprised me for my birthday and proposed to me, I have received an email from him every day, when I come home from work. Next week is his spring break, and like all of his other breaks from school; he is staying and working on what he can. But little does he know that I am going to surprise him and spend the week with him. I already took the next two weeks off of work, starting tomorrow. As I read my right hand fingers the ring he proposed to me with. It still fits like a glove and I love it as much now as I did when he first put it on my finger. I’ve ordered the wedding bands themselves from the same store we bought the engagement ring from. They should be here by tomorrow. I love Fridays. I don’t have to go to work, I get to pick up our wedding rings and tomorrow evening I leave for merry old England and my beautiful fiancé.

I finish reading his email and start typing my reply. I send it on its way after I’ve finished typing it and I make sure I have his address ready to go. I do in fact have it all printed and ready to go. I am almost packed, I just need to pack up my bathroom supplies and I am ready to go. My landlord knows I’ll be gone for two weeks and will collect my mail and come check on the place, work has already been taken care of, now I just need to pick up the rings and board the plane.

I glance at the time on the screen 11:57 PM, I should start getting ready for bed. I shut down the computer and check that all the lights are out and the door is locked. Then I head into my room and change out of the jeans and t-shirt I wore to the Chinese food place around the corner to pick up my dinner. I change into one of Fox’s old dress shirts that still smells like him. I slip my bra off and climb into bed. I fall asleep slowly into dreams filled with my beautiful man.

Morning dawns bright and clear. I roll over and look at the alarm clock, its 9:26 AM. That is the latest I have slept in a few months, when Mulder was here I started taking the 1200 hours to 2000 hours shift in the ER, but I still woke up at about 7:30 to enjoy my fiancé’s morning boner.

Great those kinds of thoughts are not what I need this morning. But those thoughts still haunt my mind as I get out of bed and stretch. I hop into the shower and try my hardest to push those thoughts from my head, but as I start to was my hair, my hands suddenly become his and I know I’m never going to push the thoughts away. I finish with my shower then turn the water to cold and hope that helps.

For ten minutes I stand under the cold water, and it helps tone down my sudden arousal at the thought of his hands on me. Given that I will see him in less than 48 hours or so, I will settle for being mildly aroused, it’ll make the flight there much more interesting. I turn off the water and grab my towel before stepping out of the shower. I dry myself off quickly then wrap the towel around my hair to wring in out. I grab a bottle of Bath and Body Works’ Warm Vanilla Sugar body lotion and start to work the lotion into my skin, starting with my legs and working my way up ending with a dab on my face. I pull my robe over me as I leave the bathroom. I lay out my outfit for the morning; I am wearing a simple skirt with nylons with a pale green half sleeve shirt. I may have left the FBI, but I still like to dress professionally. The shoes I pair with the outfit are heels, but not the kind I would have worn to work. The underwear I put on are a simple matching pair of black lace and cotton, nothing too risqué; yet. I change quickly before leaving my room and making myself a quick bowl of Cheerios with a small amount of Greek Yogurt. I start to clean what little mess is in my apartment; that I haven’t gotten to. My fridge is empty and I make a note to go shopping when I return, but for now it works.

Finally I have nothing left to do in the house besides unplug the coffee machine and a few other appliances. I look at the clock, its 4:15, wow time flew this morning. My flight leaves at 7:30, so I should probably leave soon. I run back into my room and grab my small bag that I use as a carry on. It has a few books, that I’ve read before, some new medical journals and my CD player with a couple mixed CDs that I’ve made over the years. I grab my headphones from the drawer of my bedside table and throw them in as well before checking to see that Fox’s address is in there too. Then I grab my suitcase and head out of my room and over to the door of my apartment; picking up my keys from the table in the entrance as I pass it. I take my elevator down to the ground floor and walk out the door and over to my car. I load both of my bags into the trunk of the car and start the engine. I drive over to the jeweler’s shop and park outside. I make my way into the shop and over to the front counter. An elderly lady steps out of a back room and makes her way over to me.

“How can I help you?” She asks kindly.

“I’m here to pick up and order for Scully-Mulder.” I tell her. She smiles at me and leads me over to the computer near the back of the store. She punches in a few keys on the keyboard and waits for whatever she typed, I’m guessing the name I gave her, to load and appear on the screen.

“Ahh yes, order placed for two wedding bands made of white gold, one with rotating diamonds and sapphires and one plain white gold with no adornment?”  The question is only to double check that, that was indeed my order.

My smile grows wider and I nod my head.

“One second.” She turns around and heads through a small door that I did not notice before. She came back a few minutes later with two boxes. She hands the smaller box for me to open. The ring inside is just perfect and just as I pictured it. I carefully slide it out of the box and slip it on my finger, checking the fit of the ring both on my finger and making sure the ring already on my finger fit with it as well. The rings fit together perfectly in my mind. I slip the small band back into its box and close the lid before turning to Fox’s ring inside the larger box. Opening the box to reveal the ring. It was simple yet elegant; it fit Fox to a “T”. Now I would just need to check that it fit Fox’s ring finger. My smile was big as I placed the ring back into the box and turned to the women behind the counter.

She had a small smile on her face as she watched me inspect the rings.

“Those are beautiful rings, and they will fit a beautiful couple. I was curious as to why you didn’t have them engraved.” She asked as she wrapped both boxes together in a small bag for me.

“We didn’t know what we wanted to engrave on them. If we figure out what we want engraved can I bring them back?”

“Yes you can and I can get you a deal so it doesn’t cost as much, but whatever would be engraved on your ring, would have to be simple and short. There’s not a lot of room on your ring.” She hands me the small bag and moves over to the computer once again. “Now if you could sign this for me, so we can document that you picked up the rings?” She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly I skim the paper and sign my signature on the line at the bottom of the page. She signs another line as the witness. She quickly places the piece of paper in a folder under the computer.

“Have a good day.” I tell her.

“You too dear.” She says just as I leave the store and get into my car. My clock says its only 5:15 in the afternoon. I want to be at the airport in about an hour or so. So I pull to a quick sandwich shop near the airport and order a simple turkey club, toasted and an ice tea. I sit in a corner booth with a goofy grin on my face. This news is too important to keep to myself; so I pull out my phone and dial my mom’s number. She answers on the second ring.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Mom, it’s me.”

 _“Dana! To what do I owe this pleasure?”_ Her voice exudes happiness, she is really happy for me and Fox.

“I wanted to tell you that I took two weeks off of work. I want to surprise Fox in Oxford for his spring break. I leave in a few hours, but I wanted to get with you when I get back and start hedging out some wedding ideas?”

_“Oh Dana! I would love to help plan the wedding. Give me a call once you’re settled back home. Give Fox my love for me will you?”_

“Of course I will mom. Oh! I wanted to also tell you that I picked up our wedding bands today. They are both absolutely beautiful.” I gushed my idiot grin growing as I talked to my mother.

 _“You’ll have to bring them by to show me when we get together. Dana, honey I would love to talk more but Bill was planning on calling me here soon, so I’m going to let you go now.”_ And she did sound regretful; I know she wanted to talk more about the wedding and stuff.

“Will do mom. Have fun talking with Bill. I’ll call when I get back. Love you; tell Bill I love him too. Bye.” I hang up the phone, the smile still on my face. The waitress brings me my freshly toasted turkey club sandwich and an ice tea refill. I thank her and turn my attention to my food. I still have plenty of time, so I don’t rush eating my food. After a couple bites I bring my phone back up and check the time. Its 5:35 here, so then it is almost midnight in England. Fox is still up, so I decide to call him; after all, I can’t keep him totally in the dark about my plans for the next week. I dial the number for his room, knowing that his roommates are also insomniacs just like he is (whenever he isn’t with me, at least). It rings a couple of times before someone answers the phone.

 _“Hello.”_ The voice has a prominent English accent.

“Is Fox Mulder there?” I ask politely.

 _“Yeah, he just walked in hang on one second.”_ The phone is muffled and I can hear Fox’s voice speaking to whoever answered the phone. Then I can hear the phones changing hands before a new, very familiar voice speaks.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi baby.” I’m not usually one for pet names, but I can’t help it with him. I’ve always called him Mulder until he proposed to me. Now whenever I talk to him, pet names just slip off of my tongue, and I love it.

 _“Hi back Stranger. Its later then you usually call isn’t it?”_ He sounds amused.

“I didn’t walk anyone up did I?” Suddenly worried.

_“Nah my roommates just got back from one of the dorm parties and now they’re about to hit up some of the local pubs. But now I’m curious; why did you call?”_

“Umm two reasons, okay maybe more than that. Do you have time to talk? I have about a half hour or so.”

_“Umm sure, what’s up?”_

“Well the reasons I called you are 1- I miss hearing your voice and 2-wedding stuff.” My smile is a little sad now, but it is still there.

 _“You miss hearing my voice?”_ He sounds awed.

“Well not just hearing your voice, I miss you, miss you with all my heart.”

 _“Aww Dana, I’m touched. Now you also mentioned the wedding. You’re not backing out over the phone now are you?”_ His voice was teasing and you’d think that was all there was in it, but I have known this man since 1992 or so, and I know that there is some real worry behind the teasing tone.

“No baby, I’m not leaving you, far from it in fact. I just picked up our wedding bands a little while ago and I wanted to let you know.” I reassure him.

_“I wasn’t worried. Anyways how do they look?”_

“They look perfect. And I can’t wait to show them to you. Then I wanted to tell you that I’m meeting up with my Mom a couple times next week so we can start going over some ideas for the wedding and I think we’re going to go look at some wedding gowns to get an idea of what I want and stuff.” I tell him, my smile growing once again. I can’t wait to surprise him soon, I glance at the clock, and I only have a few minutes before I need to leave to get to the airport.

_“That sounds wonderful Dana. I know you’ll have a good time with your mom. Will you find a way to let me know anything you guys come up with? I want to be a part of the planning process as much as possible.”_

“Of course Baby. Hey I am glad I got to talk to you but I have got to get back to work, I took a small break to pick up the rings and grab some food.” I hated to lie to him, and I was glad that he couldn’t see my face to know that I was lying to him.

_“Sure it’s no problem. I’ll call you sometime this week okay?”_

“Sure, bye Baby, I love you.”

 _“Love you too. Talk to you soon.”_ He hangs up the phone. Yes you’ll definitely talk to me soon. I think before leaving enough money to cover the bill and the tip. I leave the place and point my car towards the airport. Towards my flight to Fox.

It is relatively easy to get checked in and everything; I guess it helps when you don’t need to check in weapons and stuff, like we did when we worked for the FBI. And soon enough I am boarding my flight. The time for the point when I boarded the plane and when the plane took off seemed to be forever, but was probably only an hour at most.

And the plane took off. I read a few chapters in one of my books with my CD player playing in my ears, but I decided to sleep for the rest of the flight, or at least as much as I can. So I put away both the CD player and the book and recline in my seat and I fall asleep.

 

I wake up when the Captain’s voice comes over the speakers telling us to get ready for landing. I pull my seat back up and get ready. Soon we have touched down and start taxing to a gate. And soon after that I am off the plane and in London’s Heathrow Airport. I pick up my luggage and hail a taxi cab, telling the driver to take me to the nearest cheap motel. I am going to surprise him tomorrow when I’ve rested a little more. He takes me there and I pay for one room for one night then enter the room and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and shower. I change into a pair of Jeans with a shirt that exposes a lot of cleavage and hugs my figure. I style my hair that is growing longer into a ponytail with a few wisps of hair framing my face. My make-up is the same way since I started at the FBI. Soon I am ready so I hail another cab and give the driver the address. 20 minutes later he had pulled up to the building and I paid the driver, having had half of my checking account converted into English Pounds. I stepped out of the cab with my stuff and look up at the beautiful building.

The coloring of the building is a slate grey, because of the color of the stone face. I knew from what Fox told me that the apartment building was purchased by Oxford a few years ago, to give their upper level students and married couples bigger room. I knew that you could only get rooms in this building if you were married or were going for anything above a Master’s Degree.

It’s not the building that is beautiful it’s the courtyard surrounding it. The ground is grassy except for the brown stones used as a walkway. Further in the courtyard is a small fountain lined with benches. There are some people sitting around the benches and others are around the flower beds at the edges of the courtyard; most of them are either talking in small groups or have their head bent over some book. A young woman spied me walking up the pathway with my carry-on and suitcase and came up to me.

“Are you just moving in?” She asked in a lilting Irish accent.

“No, I’m actually here to surprise my fiancé.”

“Ohh. Who is your fiancé?” she asked. Like most girls, she apparently loved to hear about gossip and someone’s love life.

“Fox Mulder. He’s a Child/Adolescent Psychology Major. Can you help me find his room?”

“Sure I can, and I know who he is. _My_ fiancé is his roommate and he’s giving our daughter a swim lesson right now, so he’s not in his room. But I can still take you to his room. Oh, sorry for my lack of manners, but my name is Lillian.”

“Dana Scull and thank you, that would be awesome. How old is your daughter?” I asked as we made our way into the building and over to an elevator. We traveled up the floors.

“She’s almost 7 years old.”

“How long have you and her father been together?” I too was enjoying the chance for some girl talk.

“Nine years. That’s how long we’ve both been here. He helped me move my mattress into my dorm room my first day here. We became friends quickly and he kissed me under the mistletoe my second year.”

“When did you get engaged?”

“A few years ago; we would have gotten married sooner, but I wanted to graduate with my name. Plus this gives our parents time to plan the “perfect” wedding. Right now, that doesn’t matter to us, we like where we are and we like the fact that our daughter is happy.” We had arrived at a door, marked with the number 42 and I start laughing.

“What’s so funny?” She asked as she unlocked the door.

“When me and Fox were partners his apartment was number 42. The answer to life, according to _Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ so when we left the FBI and he came out here to go back to school, and I took a job at a local hospital I got the number 42 for my parking space.” She opened the door for us and laughed. She showed me Fox’s room, where I put my stuff. “How much longer is your daughter’s swimming lesson?”

“Another ten minutes, why?”

“I was thinking about how I could surprise him.”

“I have an idea” I nod my head for her to continue. “If you have a swimsuit, change into it, if not I think I might have one that might fit you. We can pretend that you’re a friend of mine from one  of my classes or in town. That will keep until the end of the swim lesson then you can tackle him into the pool once they finish telling me what they did today in lessons.”

“That idea is brilliant, I love it. I bought a new suit a few weeks ago, he has never seen it, so that’ll help. But I will need a towel that doesn’t look like it came from this room.” I gush a huge smile spreading across my face, as I open my suitcase and pull out my new swimsuit. It was a razor back one piece in the color of green. I also pull out a large pair of sunglasses to hide the mirth that’ll be in my eyes when I walk out of there. I quickly slip into the bathroom and change into the suit.

“When I come out she is waiting with a brightly colored beach towel.”

“Here’s the towel, though I don’t know why you need one, it’s not like your ugly in that suit.” I smile in thanks as I wrap the towel around under my arms.

“I don’t need the towel to hide my body, I need it to cover up the tattoo I have on my lower back, because if he even catches a glimpse of it, this charade is over.” She seems to understand and we make our way back downstairs and out into what was the rear courtyard.

This courtyard was dominated by a large pool, long enough to swim laps in. Around it were brightly colored tiles and other pieces of manmade decoration.

But all of that barely registered in my head, because the second we made it outside all I could focus on was the man and little girl in the pool. The little girl was working on her back stroke, and she was managing it very well. I had no idea how long Fox has been working with her, but the girl is a natural in the water. Lillian leads me over to some lawn chairs near the deeper end of the pool. As we walk passed Fox nods his head towards Lillian and just passes over me.

It was very weird not have him ogle my body; after all he’s done it since I met him. Finally we make it the chairs and Lillian sits down in one to watch her daughter, and I remove the towel and drape it over the chair before I sit; careful the entire time to keep my back away from the pool. I sit down and watch him. After a few minutes Lillian leans over to talk to me.

“Well he certainly loves you and didn’t recognize you.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Well in my experience the only time a man doesn’t look at a beautiful lady is when he is gay or has eyes only for one woman. And that man, only has eyes for you, even though he thinks you’re across the pond.”

“Well I certainly hope that’s true.” I tell her and we drift back into silence. We watch the little girl swim across the length of the pool. Finally she climbs out of the pool and rushes over to Lillian.

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, I got to swim across the entire pool with a real backstroke. Uncle Mulder says I should have been a mermaid, I’m so good in the water.” She babbled to her mother as she was wrapped in a towel by her mother. Fox climbed out of the pool and walked over to us.

“She should be a mermaid, it’s like she was born to be in the water. Are we meeting any other time this week?”

“I don’t think so. I was planning on taking her to see her grandparents this week. Lord knows I haven’t seen my mother since New Year’s so were going this week.”

“Okay thanks for letting me know. Mike going with you?”

“I think so; we wanted to see his mother too. So it’ll just be you in the rooms this week.” She looked past him and winked at me. She then picked up her daughter and headed back into the building. Fox picked up a towel and dried himself off before making a move to follow Lillian back into the building; he didn’t make it very far though.

Once he dropped his towel and turned around I got up, tossed my sunglasses down on my seat and walked cat-quiet behind him until I could tackle him into the pool. We careened side first into the water. We broke the surface, and he turned around to see who tackled him. When he saw it was me he tackled me sending us both under the water once again. This time when we came up he had his arms around me and his lips were secured to mine as my tongue dueled with his. We kept kissing in the pool for what felt like hours until we both felt dizzy and light-headed because of the lack of oxygen in out lungs. When we pulled back we rested our foreheads together.

“Hi baby, surprise!” I tell him when I have a little air to talk with.

“And what a surprise this is. I didn’t expect to see you until the semester was over.” His kissed me again and I felt him move us to the side of the pool, pinning me between the wall and his body; I did not mind a bit, in fact I relished every minute of it. I loved being close to him.

“Well I wasn’t going to come, I was going to work crazy hours to keep me from missing you, but I realized that there wasn’t much you could really do during Spring Break and I’ve always wanted to come to England. I’ve been to Ireland and other parts of Europe throughout the years, but I’d never been here before. So I thought that I was killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. So I took 2 weeks off of work, I still have quite a chunk of leave saved up still. And I came out to see you.” He kissed me again before he responded.

“God I love you. What are you doing for the second week?”

“Spending it with my mom, like I told you on the phone.”

“So the only thing you were lying about was that you had to get back to work. You were really coming here?”

“Yup, surprise baby.” This time I initiate the kiss and once again we become lost in each other. Once we pulled back again I get out of the pool and he follows behind me.

“So how did you pull this surprise off?” He asked as we toweled the water off of us.

“I took a flight out of Dulles, but it was late when I landed in Heathrow so I stayed in a motel last night then I headed out over here and met Lillian; who took me to your room and gave me the idea on how to surprise you.” Once we were done I leapt into his arms letting him carry me bridal style back into the building an in the elevator.

Never before, with Jack, Ethan, Marcus or Daniel have I let a man carry me this way, unless our destination was the bed. But with Fox, I would be comfortable staying in his arms this way forever. When I am in his arms I am as content as I can be. I can’t wait for him to come home.

We make it to his door, before he sets me down to unlock it with the key that was attached to his arm by a springy cord. He pushes the door open then picks me back up, but this time instead of being carried bridal style I wrap my legs around his waist and secure my lips to his, keeping his head there with both of my hands pressed into his hair. He carries me to his room and sets me down on the bed before pulling away.

“Dana, as much as I would love to make love to you right now; I kind of want a shower, I reek of chlorine. Care to join me?” I grin, getting his meaning. I stand back up and follow him into the bathroom and into the shower.

We are still in our swimsuits so the first thing we do is strip them off of us before rinsing them in the water from the shower head. Fox takes mine in the same hand as his and pokes his head out of the curtain, lobbing them into the sink. When he brings his head back in I pounce on him. I pin him to the wall as I rain kisses down his chest and stomach. But he pulls me up before I can take his impressive erection into my mouth.

“I haven’t seen you in what feels like ages, and if you do that to me right now, I’m not going to last very long. I want to come inside of you first.” I nod my head and we switch places, now he is pinning me to the shower wall. He kisses all over my face, avoiding my mouth, before trailing those kisses down my throat to my collarbone. He lifts me up until my breasts are in front of his face, and he starts to kiss circles around the base of my left breast, his circles tightening and getting closer to my hardened nipple until he takes my nipple into my mouth.

He sucks hard on my nipple, pulling a loud moan of approval from my lips. He continues his attentions for a few more minutes before repeating the process on my right breast.

By this point I am about to go crazy if I don’t get his erection in me soon. He seems to understand this or feels the same way, because he lowers me and pumps his hips upwards towards me and he is inside of me, my tight, wet tunnel is sheathing his hardened member. He paused for a few minutes to regain control before he started to move, he thrusts were slow, completely deep thrusts. He hit a different angle each time until he hit a spot that made me scream. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, so did he apparently, because he moved one of his hands to where we were joined and fingered my clit, pushing it into our joining. A few more thrusts with contact with my inner walls, g-spot and clit and I came, hard, fast and joyously beautiful. My orgasm triggered his and I felt him pumping his hot seed into me.

I stayed pinned to the wall, joined with him until we could breathe properly then he let me slid down the wall and stand on my own. We quickly washed ourselves then turned off the water.

We got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped the towels around us and headed back into his room where we climbed into bed. We lay next to each other in silence, each of us reliving that last encounter. Soon though I wanted more of him so I turned to face him and began to pepper his chest in kisses. Moving down to his nipples where I paid attention to them like he did with mine, when I heard him groan I moved back up his body to where his neck and shoulder met on the right side and gave him another love bite before moving up his neck to his jaw and across to his lips, I kissed him slowly and languorously. Showing him just how much I loved and missed him. When we needed air we pulled apart and he rolled me over to his back and started with the same treatment as he did in the shower.

But this time he didn’t stop at my breasts and he paid attention to them for a longer period of time. I threaded my hands in his hair and rode the waves of pleasure he was causing me to experience. He trailed his kisses down between the hollow of my breast and down my stomach, stopping at my navel where he circled his tongue around it before thrusting his tongue in. He learned early in out sexual relationship that this motion alone could bring me to near orgasm if he did it long enough. And this time seemed no different, but eventually he did move lower, peppering my hip bones with kisses before placing a kiss right above my nether lips. I spread my legs for him, draping them over his shoulders and used my hands in his hair to push him closer to the lips that were swollen for his attentions.

He kissed each lip before spreading them and licking from my clit to my opening and back. Soon the thrust two fingers inside of me and started circling my clit with his tongue like he did with my breasts in the shower, all the while pumping the two fingers in and out of me. My hips started to buck wildly and he used his other hand to push down on my hips with his forearm. While that did not stop my hips, it did make the bucking motions less, so he could ride them and keep contact with me. Soon he started sucking on my clit and I had to use all of my control not to come on that first suckle. His fingers found my g-spot and he started sucking hard on my clit and finally I gave in and let my orgasm sweep over me. He removed his hands from my tunnel and moved his lips over the opening, riding the waves as my body moved, he sucked all of the juices I expelled in my release.

Once my body was still he placed one last kiss to my wiry curls and moved swiftly up my body, knowing that when he made me come like that, my body was extremely sensitive, to the point where even the lightest of touches could feel like a hot iron to my skin. He lay down beside me and kissed me, letting me taste myself on his lips. Once I had recovered I rolled us over to where I was on top and started kissing his lips again. Before I started to move my own kisses lower I whispered in his ear. “No more holding back, Fox. I want you to come inside of my mouth. I haven’t tasted you in _soooo_ long.” I felt him nod and started to kiss his neck along the opposite side as the love bite I had given him earlier. I give him another one and move further down, repeating the actions I had earlier. I move past his nipples following the thin line of hair to his own navel. I give it some attention and move down to his hips. I kiss each hip bone before bypassing his erection and kissing and licking my way down to his toes on his left leg, I worshipped his body. I sucked each one of his toes into my mouth and circled their tips with my tongue before moving on to the next toe. I started the action again on his other foot, before licking and kissing my way back up to his hip again.

When I move to take him into my mouth I realize that the angle for what I want to do is all wrong so I pick my head up and see that I’ve brought him to the point of insanity. I get off the bed motioning with my finger for him to sit up. Even in his state he seems to realize what I want and hurries to the end of the bed. He spreads his legs to where I can kneel between them. I start by running my hand up and down his erection, making him even harder. Then I repeat the process with my tongue barely touching him. Then once again with more pressure. Then I move up to the head and circle it with my tongue like I did his toes. Finally I lower my mouth and take just the tip into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around him pushing into the spot under his head. I start to move lower and move back up hollowing my cheeks with the force of my sucking on his dick.

Each time I move lower before moving back up. I get about half-way down when I take his balls in my hand, I roll their weight around. Soon I can feel my own wetness seeping down my thighs. So I go as far down his cock as I can before feeling brush against the back of my throat. I relax my throat and change my angle before pushing him farther into my mouth until my nose brushes his wiry pubic hair.

I look up and him and as I move my tongue around him I catch his eye and move one of my hands to my own opening and begin to pleasure myself as I deep throat him. This seems to be the undoing of him because after a few licks and sucks with my mouth and he is coming and coming hard. I move up his dick to where I won’t choke as I swallow his little swimmers, I am still fingering my own clit, squeezing it between two of my fingers. And I came as his orgasm slows down. I lick him clean as the hand that fondled his balls reaches for a towel to clean myself off with. I move up his body, impatient to kiss him off of his high. I kiss him, sharing his taste and still tasting myself on him. I like the combination of us on out tongues. When we come up for air he grabs that hand that had pleasured myself and liked my juices off of my fingers. He kissed me again, slowly, letting all the love he felt show in that kiss. That was the kind of kiss that I loved getting from him, so I gladly returned it and deepened it. Our orgasms had tired us out and we cuddled together and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

We woke up later to pounding on his closed door. Fox stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers before moving to the door. I myself just pull the sheet further up my body. It seems as though Mike wanted to know something.

“I heard that our fiancés met earlier today?”

I can see Fox nod and then I hear Mike continue to talk.

“Well since tomorrow we’re leaving to go visit family we were wondering if you wanted to join us and Lil’s roommate for dinner and a couple of drinks at the pub?”

Fox turns to me and I nod that I was okay with it. He turns back to the door.

“Sure, when are we going?”

“Lil and I are leaving in an hour. Chelsea is already there, on the clock.”

“So we’re going to that pub?”

“Yup, Sea will be off when we get there and wanted to join us for a meal?”

“Cool we’ll be ready by around that time. Is Miya coming too?”

“I think so. And we have Petunia watching the little ones.”

“K, we’ll see you then.” Fox shut the door and wandered back to the bed. “It appears that the next round will have to wait.” He leans over the bed and kisses me.

“Well as much as staying in bed all day every day and making love for the entire week is an appealing thought; I think this is for the best.”

“Hmmm, I hate to admit it, but you’re right.” He mumbled against my lips, kissing me softly once again before starting to pull on some clean clothes. I just watch him for a few minutes before standing and pulling on the clothes I wore earlier, with new underwear. We finish in record time and wonder out of the room and back into the courtyard and wait for the others to meet us. I sit in his lap and lean my back against his chest, while his arms encircle my waist and his nose is buried in my hair. I rest my hands on top of his and just enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Lillian and Mike join us outside sitting in a similar position. Soon a young woman, looking to be in her late 20’s rushes out of the building and runs up to us. She looks like Fox’s type: tall, legs that go on forever and busty. Her eyes are a dark brown, they almost blend with her pupils

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Her accent is Scottish, and her voice is lower than Lillian’s. I am really surprised that Fox barely looks at her. We all stand up and walk about a half-mile to a shabby looking building. I was expecting this place to be like most of the seedy bars I’ve had to pick Fox up from over the years. But that was so not the case.

Whatever the outside lacked was made up by the cozy atmosphere inside. I never really went to any clubs while I was in med school or the Academy, but this place was nice. The bar was shaped like a U with 90 degree angles. In the left corner was a dance floor and in the right corner was a set of 5 pool tables. The bar itself connected the two ends and was low set and made of a dark cherry wood, polished to perfection. The group migrated towards a table near one of the pool tables. Lillian and Mike sat next to each other one side and the women who met up with us, I can only assume her name is Miya, sits next to them. I slide in on the other side and Fox sits next to me, leaving the space next to him open. A waitress comes up to us and takes our order and while we wait another woman joins us. She looks like the other’s sister if not twin. Same body shape, same hair color, and same eye color. She sits down on Fox’s other side just as our drinks, including one for her, are delivered to us.

“Our manners have gone begging!” Lillian exclaimed. “Dana this is Miya.” She said motioning to the women sitting next to her. “And this is her twin sister Chelsea.” She pointed to the women on the other side of Fox. “Ladies this is Dana Scully, Mulder’s fiancé.”

Both women nod to me and reach out to shake my hand. We drink our drinks in silence, Fox’s hand rests on my thigh, and the silence is peaceful. After a few minutes the waitress comes back and asks us if we want any foodstuffs. They order a large salad along with a big thing of onion rings, and French fries and a side of wings.

Conversations start, mainly about the second half of the semester and how everyone’s classes are going. I just sit and listen, resting my head against Fox’s shoulder. Soon people start talking about what America is like, and I am drawn into the conversation. Our food is delivered and we eat while I ask questions about everyone.

I learned that Lillian was in the Lit PhD program, with British Literature and Mike was in the same boat as Fox, and Chelsea lived in a small off campus studio with her boyfriend of 3 years and she was a photographer. Miya seemed to also be into Literature but her focus was on Renaissance pieces from all over the world. She was taking a lot of Elizabethan history classes along with two Shakespeare classes.

After we finished eating most of us wondered over to the pool tables. We started a little competition with Lillian and Mike on one team, me and Fox on another and Miya and Chelsea made up the third team. We played with no particular winner for a few hours before heading back to the dorms and Chelsea headed to her apartment.

When we got back Fox and I just tumbled into bed, too exhausted to make love.

The week passes by in a similar manner. Sleep until the sun is well up, make love, eat, and wonder around taking in the sights, eating both lunch and dinner out, and coming home and making love all over again. We talk about nothing and everything: what we just saw, where we’re going next, good times on the X-Files, how my mother is doing. After making love we exchange soft kisses, whispered words of love.

Finally on Thursday, two days before I return we start talking about the wedding as we sit in a small café outside of the city of London.

“Who do you want to be in the bridal party on your end, Fox?” I ask as I poke at my salad.

“I want one of the Lone Gunman, and Mike. I can’t think of anyone else I’d like to stand with me. What about you, who is going to be on your side?” He ate his soup as he talked.

“Ellen and Tara, maybe some of my other friends from med school. If you want you can have all three of the Gunmen stand with you, not just one.” The main part of our meal arrived, a garden burger for me, with another salad and a cheeseburger, with the works, and a side of fries for Fox.

“Who is going to walk you down the aisle?” He ate a few of his fires as he looked at me.

“I don’t think Bill wants to even come to the wedding, and Charlie has never met you, in fact, I haven’t really spoken to him in over six years. I was thinking of asking Skinner.”

“Well I think he would be honored, but perhaps you should talk to your mother about this.” He ate a bite of his burger.

“You’re right; I’ll talk to her when I get back. Now next thing: indoor or outdoor?”

“I think late summer early fall and outdoors. But if you want it in a church, I won’t mind.”

“Should we wait until you graduate or not?”

“If you can plan a wedding for late July, with time for at least a week for a Honeymoon this year, then okay. If not we can have all the plans set for next year, but I don’t want you to stress trying to get it done before the semester at Georgetown starts.” He reached out and cupped my cheek. “Our wedding day should be a day of joy and not a day of stress. Talk to your mother about timing and you set a date, and give me time to get a tux and I’ll be there; just make sure it is what you want.”

“What about what you want?” I have tears in my eyes at his beautiful speech, it reminded me of the speech he made when he proposed to me at my mother’s house.

“The only thing I want is for you and I to be married at the end of it all. And maybe some decent food for the reception.” He added as an afterthought.

I just laughed and nuzzled my head into his hand that was still cupping my cheek. This man astounds me, and I love him for it.

We finish our meal and hop on the train to take us back to Oxford. We discuss more of the wedding ideas I had and he told me to talk to my mom about most of it, because of the fact the he was a guy, he knew very little about the wedding. I laughed and said okay then leaned over and kissed him. I stayed near him for the entire trip.

“Baby, if I am able to plan a wedding we need photos for the invitations. And If I can’t we can use them for announcements and take new ones for the invitations when you get back.”

“Well if you can plan it, then the photos would need to be taken now. So let’s ask Chelsea if she’ll take some tomorrow in the courtyard.”

When we made it back to his rooms, he called Chelsea, who was more than happy to take our pictures and would bring three rolls of film to be sent back with me when I left. Once Fox hung up the phone I tackled him to the bed and made sweet love to him.

This amazing man is going to be my husband. I don’t care how long our engagement is, I went for seven years without him in my life is this way. So the fact that I now get to call him baby and other pet names as well a kiss him and let him hold me at night is a dream come true. I would wait forever to marry this man as long as he stayed in my life like this.

Oh God! I truly and dearly love this man with all my heart and soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know I can do long one shots, but this inspired be to do more, so keep a look out. I have two more to post (just have to transfer the third from paper to a Word Doc)


End file.
